Club Sin
by Dark Angel Leo
Summary: Naruto goes to a BDSM club and meets the very seductive owner, who decides to have some fun with the kink-novice. Pure Smutty BDSM goodness. AU. SasNaru.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters

**This story is pure fluff, well my version of fluff anyways... that means well... yeah you know what that means and if you don't well you will soon enough. It's not a one-shot but it won't be more than a two-shot or so.**

** I'm working on getting back in the writing swing. I really want pick up "You're Mine Forever" again and toss in some one-shots in varying genres so consider this practice.**

**Everyone's out of character. Really. No brooding Sasuke, no obnoxiously loud Naruto. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. There. I admited it happy?**

**Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****Review ****  
**

******Please. It makes me feel better about a story when I know what people like/don't like.**

_****Note** Edited this myself, I had this weird thing where it kept saying his instead of him, think I caught them all. Anyways if I missed something let me know._

* * *

**Cub Sin Part One:**

**Setting: **Los Angeles

**Time: **2100 hours

When Naruto was small he had wanted to be a professional soccer player, now that he was older he wanted to be something of a different breed.

It had started with a book, telling of grandiose and perverse things. He had ended up with it entirely on accident but once the fourteen year old boy had tasted his first taste of the BDSM lifestyle he had wanted more. A lot more. By the time he was seventeen it was the only relationship he wanted. He had tried "vanilla" ones, as the Scene referred to non-subdom relationships but the spark had been missing. Each relationship he selected had burned out and ended for one reason or another and at a certain point he realized why. He had been choosing relationships doomed to fail on purpose because his body and subconscious knew what he wanted even if the rest of him refused to admit it.

He wanted pain, pain inflicted with a loving hand. In high school he had always been in charge. President of this, captain of that. Out in the world he was large and in charge, and that was what he was in the relationships he'd tried too, and that wasn't what he wanted. He had at last admitted it to himself, he was a kink. A submissive little kink.

He wasn't stupid however, he needed to get into the lifestyle. He was dying to taste it, needed it more than he could put into words. But a single young male would look like exactly what it was: a target. He didn't want to be killed or raped. He wanted a consensual relationship of ownership, there was a distinct difference in the two.

Naruto at last found this when he graduated, as he had hoped going off to college had given him more freedom than he'd thought imaginable. He was finally able to attend a club that suited and met his needs and he found himself comforted at last, he knew that once he got inside he would finally see that he was not alone in his desires. The internet had taught him a lot, but seeing the men and women right before his eyes, some bound and willing, others collared and ready, would convey more than an image or story. The website had stated that the downstairs was the dance floor and club portion and that the second door was allocated to all things "Kink". He stood at the entrance watching the throngs of people dancing close with an intimacy that he felt deserved more private settings.

He knew he should have found an escort, a submissive went nowhere alone, but if this was to be his secret world, his secret release then it needed to be entirely separate and since Naruto didn't trust people he met online that meant that he was now standing in a crowded room by himself.

He should've gone to a meet and greet first, or perhaps a slightly less hardcore club, but he had wanted it so badly. He had waited so long to indulge; going through the shames of having these desires without ever actually satisfying them, and now he was past that. He knew what he wanted. He just wasn't sure how to get it.

He turned back to the entrance and asked the bouncer if there was someone who could escort him around the club. The bouncer, clad in black, had eyes that held a knowing gleam, he had seen Naruto's type before but appreciated that the blonde wasn't dumb enough to wander around alone. A few words into the walkie talkie had another bouncer attired man standing before them both.

"This is Kakashi, he'll escort you to the manager's office," the bouncer said curtly turning back to the door.

Naruto followed Kakashi silently past the throngs of people, the bass of the music was overwhelming and it called to something primal within his chest.

The kink area was on the second floor and Naruto looked at the parlor like area where a spanking session was going on and knew that the open doors along the hallway led to more debauchery and the closed ones even more than that.

Kakashi didn't escort Naruto down the hallway, however, instead, he was escorted through another door that said _employees only_, which Kakashi unlocked and ushered Naruto past, leading the blond up yet another flight of stairs as the door clicked shut behind them.

Whereas the first floor of the club was all bass and dancing, and the second floor was all moans and other...more intimate sounds, the third floor was utterly silent and Naruto's shoes were just as silent in the plush cinnamon colored carpeting. There were doors on this hallway too, they seemed to be dressing rooms and offices but Kakashi led his past these as well to an official looking door with an official looking plate that read: Manager.

Knocking, a sultry voice replied, "Come in," and nervously Naruto stepped into the office.

The man behind the powerful oak desk was not what Naruto had expected. He had seen enough of BDSM to know that very often they were unattractive. He himself was an exception to this (not that he was overwhelmingly attractive but he had attractive enough features and was fit from sports and a healthy lifestyle). The man before him though left him floored, he was older than Naruto, that much had to be obvious but he wasn't _old_. He was 30 at the oldest but he was more likely in his mid-twenties, but Naruto only guessed him older as the air of authority that he wore must've taken years to amass.

The manager of Club Sin wore power like attractive clothing, although he was wearing that too. The simple brown slacks and white dress shirt might've looked plain on another soul but the man before Naruto looked all the part of a master even without fulfilling the black leather stereotype.

The light of the room seemed to have been selected just to make the manager even more attractive, if that was possible. The shadows fell perfectly over soul melting cheek bones and revealing a well sculpted chin and pitch black eyes that burned along the blonde's skin. Furthermore, his voice was just like the sin this club was named after and his black hair fell back from his face in waves that were too careless to be unintentional.

"Hello Kakashi," the sinful voice greeted warmly, "What have you brought me today? Was this boy interrupting a scene?" the following statement held a level of disdain.

Naruto felt his face flame, his warm sun kissed skin turning red at the rude words, Rule 1 of the scenes was not to touch without permission, to suggest that he wouldn't know that was very rude indeed.

Naruto's mouth popped open to voice his indignation but Kakashi beat him to it.

"No sir, he's new and rather than wander around unattended he asked for an escort, Iruka said to bring him to you."

"Did he now? It very rare that a person walks into my club willing to ask for help, they all come in looking for a night out of careless fun or already so embedded into the scene that they no longer feel they need instruction. As I'm sure you noticed my club is not a place for beginners." The condescension in his voice brought even more red into Naruto's cheeks, but the disdain in eythe manager's eyes had melted to something warmer, curiosity and interest. At the cerulean eyed boy's silence the manager proceeded to ask a question, leaning forward, hands cupping his face as he rested on his elbows, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting into the scene," Naruto replied hotly. Why else would he be here?

"Kakashi you're dismissed, I have eveery intention of asking this young man here a few more questions."

"Yes Sir, Master Uchiha."

The sound of the door clicking shut behind them assured Naruto that he was now alone with the manager. "You seem rather young to be in the Scene,"

"I'm an adult," Naruto sulked in his chair irritably, tired of being accused of being younger than he actually was.

"Not that grown I should think. For one although you only have to be 18 to get into the dance club portion to get up to the second floor you have to be 21 _and _registered with us which means we have all your information on file, including the name you'll be using here, your true full name, background checks, and contact information for billing. Now I may be wrong on occasion but you are not 21 yet are you?" The manager's succulent lips turned down in a slight frown, "This club in not a playground for children." he continued and Naruto sat up straighter in his seat, despite the fact that his face was flaming because he hadn't realized any of this. He hadn't noticed another bouncer on the stairs walking with Kakashi and the website hadn't told him the details about the 21 and over age restriction on the play-zone.

"I know this club is not a playground..." he began softly, trying not to sound as chastised as he felt.

"Furthermore I doubt anyone wants to play submissive to a boy who talks big but doesn't dress the part." The manager continued disdainfully, addressing the modest black jeans and t-shirt Naruto was wearing, which were both indeed a far cry from slutty. Naruto didn't do slutty. He wanted to be possessed not demeaned so he did not dress for demeaning, simple as that. He was not dressed for the part of Dom either though, which is what Uchiha was referring too. But Naruto had not come here to be turned away simply because he didn't dress the way Sasuke wanted, he had no master as of yet and so he'd dress the way he pleased. Besides, there was no dress code for the scene he could wear whatever he wanted!

Standing up angrily Naruto's hands slapped the table to interrupt the raven before he could continue. He'd had enough of this damned manager talking down to him! "I know this club is not a playground!" Naruto snapped, "Plus I'm not a dominant so you can take your assumptions and shove them! I have no master as of yet so I'll dress as I please! Don't you dare speak to me as though I'm a child and have no idea what I'm in for. I've known for years what I've wanted and am just now getting the chance to get it! I will not be turned away because you're being a prude. I didn't go to another club because I'm not stupid. This is a high class establishment because I wouldn't go to anything shady because I don't want to be raped or abused. Do I want pain? Hell yes! Do I want bondage? I damn well wouldn't be here if I didn't! But I also want a master who will care for me! I can't ask anyone else for help without revealing things to them that I don't want them to know. So did I come here alone? Yes. But that doesn't make me stupid and that doesn't make me a child!"

A Cheshire grin lit up Uchiha's face, he looked more than interested and disdainful now, he looked aroused, "Indeed it doesn't," he smiled, "Although that outburst was hardly a show of submission,"

"Get me in the bedroom and I'll show you submission," Naruto growled darkly under his breath.

Uchiha laughed, "Indeed I plan to do just that. Very well, introduce yourself then."

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Naruto did as he was instructed. "I'm a freshmen at the local university, my name is Naruto," he introduced himself holding out his hand for Uchiha to shake. His temper was cooling, relief that Uchiha seemed to no longer intend to kick him out filled his system.

"I'm Club Sin owner and manager, Sasuke Uchiha. Is Naruto you're real name or a pet name?" He didn't have to change the inflection of the word for Naruto to know that the pet he was referring to was not of the usual type.

"It's my real name," Naruto admitted, "like I said I haven't got a master so..." he shrugged, no pet name for him.

"Well Naruto, I like you. I like you a lot, so even though you're underage for the BDSM portion of my club I'll let you join. There are conditions though. I get to try you first, and then if you like it you can either stay with me or I'll fix you up with another Dom or..if you would prefer Domme." he added refering to the female counterpart of a Dominant, "We can keep it up like that, a different Dom/Domme each time you come until you find one you would like to stay with."

"Shouldn't you decide whether you want to keep me or not? Seeing as you're the Dom?"

This earned Uzimaki another laugh and the sound rolled across Naruto's skin, warm and seductive, "Now you're sounding like a submissive. For these kinds of things to work they need to be consensual. I for one already know I'll want to keep you, so it'll just be a matter of you deciding to be kept."

Naruto nodded.

"As for the paperwork and your name. Did you bring the standard STD test results?" Nodding Naruto presented the appropriate papers, unfolding them from his wallet. Uchiha scanned the date and results and nodded, then reaching into his drawer pulled out his own clean reports for the blonde to look over. Sasuke continued, "I'll have you sign a release and discretion form and then we'll go to my personal playroom to help gauge your hard and soft limits as well as your preferences. As for a name since you said yourself that as a new and ownerless sub you couldn't choose one, as your first Dom I'll give you your first pet name." Sasuke's cool and professional demeanor caused heat to pool in Naruto's lower belly.

The eighteen year old boy felt his skin grow hot at the thought and he realized just how excited his body was becoming now that the talk of actual play had come to the foreground. He looked at the manager-no Sasuke and liked what he saw. He had a feeling that after the Uchiha was done with him his name was going to be at the top of Naruto's list of preferences.

Sasuke grabbed some forms and wrote across the top, "You're pet name will be Kurama," he stated matter-a-factly, "During play you will either address me as Sir or Master, whichever makes you more comfortable. Here are the forms, fill out your hard/soft limits, essentials/curious, loves/hates, so on and so forth." The checklist Naruto filled out seemed endless, but already knowing what he wanted and didn't want had made the process quicker, after completing it he received Sasuke's list to look over as well, "The Dom's list won't really affect the play too terribly much but it's good to see them both and compare so that you get an idea of what you're in for." Naruto nodded and cross-examined the list then slid them both back to him, he then signed the appropriate paperwork and was escorted into the hallway.

"Now we walk to my playroom," he stated as he began to stride down the warm hallway. Or maybe it was just Naruto who was warm.

"How old are you," Naruto asked softly and his eyebrows rose as Sasuke responded 26, "You seem older..."

"Seem not look?" Sasuke smiled.

"Act, behave, the air about you," Naruto further explained, the Uchiha did not respond to that, only smirked as they continued down the hallway.

"Once we get into my playroom I'm in charge do you understand that? Disobedience will result in punishment."

Naruto nodded feeling his mind slide into the right space in preparation, "yes sir." The door to the playroom appeared before them and Sasuke opened it ushering the blonde submissive inside. Naruto immediately felt his eyes widen, and his cock begin to harden.

The playroom both fit the stereotypes he had learned about BDSM and didn't, the colors were the warm red browns and cool greens of a forest but the 4 poster bed had hooks for hanging as did the wall and ceiling. There were oaken cabinets and drawers in the room and Naruto's skin tingled at all that might lurk behind and within them.

As soon as Naruto stepped over the thresh-hold he heard the command. "On your knees Kurama," Sasuke's voice had gone cold and Naruto instantly obeyed becoming Kurama.

He lowered his head and eyes until he could see only carpet, it was soft beneath his hands and his fingers massaged it as though he were a cat, enjoying its plushness beneath his fingertips. "Be still," Sasuke ordered and again Naruto obeyed, a silent thrill coursing down his spine. He felt rather than saw Sasuke walk past his into the room, "Should we start with pain or pleasure?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Whatever you desire Sir," Naruto was eager to try it all.

"Good answer," Sasuke's lips curled in a smile that Naruto could not see, but he beamed at the praise, "remove your shirt, your body is mine in here and I want to see what's mine,"

Naruto nodded and his hands went to his waist revealing a smooth tan line of skin he pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He did not hesitate though his face was flush with embarrassment.

"Crawl to me," again Naruto obeyed, completely conscious of how his body moved awkwardly, unused to such a position. He kept his head down as he crawled to where Sasuke sat on the bed, but peering up through his lashes he was able to see pure amusement on Sasuke's face and his skin burned even hotter from embarrassment. He sat back on his heels and awaited further instruction. He rose to his feet and with a sharp yank on Naruto's hair pulled his to his feet, smiling because the gasp that was torn from his throat was only partially in pain. Sasuke was thrilled and he maneuvered the adorable blond, holding his head back at a painful angle. Watching his breath hitch as he yanked back a little harder on his hair Sasuke smirked, "Like that do you?"

"Yes sir," came the breathy reply.

"Want more?"

"Oh God, yes sir please," the request was a near moan and Sasuke's body responded at the eagerness, even as inside he smiled, the dominant personality from his office was nowhere to be seen and he realized that he had indeed stumbled upon a true closet submissive, Naruto was utterly obedient here, not even forgetting to call him Sir. The Uchiha liked that.

His lips pressed against his new pet's fiercely and when that cute little mouth did not open quickly enough he nipped those lips hard enough to draw blood and another moan. The inside of Naruto's mouth was satin and past the immediate flavor of the blood he had drawn Sasuke tasted mint and chocolate. Sasuke dominated the kiss completely, exploring the mouth as though he would memorize it from the inside out. His grip in Naruto's hair did not loosen throughout the kiss and he held the blond immobile in his power through it. Still, other than his rough grip on his hair and mouth his body did not touch Naruto's. He used his grip to draw away, wary of wasting too much time on any one portion of Naruto's delicate, and yet athletic, form.

The blonde's spiky hair was wildly tousled now and, just a little too long, it fell over his sun kissed skin framing eyes that were a rich blue in the dim lights of Sasuke's playroom.

Both sets of eyes were half-lidded with arousal as Naruto stared at Sasuke with a mixture of eagerness and nervousness. His grip tightened on his hair and his free hand reached and spun his body to rest his back against his front. Sasuke's hand lowered to grip the blonde's wrist and Sasuke couldn't help but marvel at how small they were in his hand. His mouth lowered to the blonde's shoulder and took the smooth flesh between his teeth, rolling it within his mouth for a few moments. "Do you want me to bite you?" he asked softly as his body trembled against his.

Naruto went to nod his head but Uchiha's rough grip held it stationary so instead he licked his lips and responded softly, "Yes sir," then pausing he added almost inaudibly, "Please."

The please caused Sasuke to abruptly toss his head back and laugh, "Where has the little wildcat I met just outside this room gone?" he inquired smiling.

"He's waiting outside the door, you'd have to invite his in to see him here."

"Oh really?" Sasuke inquired, "I think I'd like to play with him sometime,"

"Am I not pleasing you?" the tone of Uzimaki's words came out more mocking than the blonde had intended and Naruto frowned, he had been trying so hard to be a good submissive, not to cause any trouble by allowing his bull-headed nature to get in the way. Submissives weren't bull-headed, stubbornness interfered with the game; after-all it's hard to master what will not comply.

Another hard yank on his hair drew a whimper from Naruto as he was admonished, "No no, my little fox," Sasuke corrected wryly, "No disobedience today," he ordered.

"Yes sir," he replied and Naruto's voice had become soft and breathy again. His full lips trembled because every yank made something deep in his core tighten. Sasuke's hand dropped his wrists and moved down to stroke him through his jeans, caressing the blond, as his mouth lowered to suckle the tender skin where the shoulder and neck met, then his hand slipped into Naruto's jeans to caress the hard member within directly. There was no pain to this, simple pleasure, but as Sasuke bit down harder the pain came and mingled delightfully with the sensations that grazed over Naruto's groin. Naruto's body felt swollen with need, and although the pain was still very slight, his body responded to it and Sasuke smiled, with flesh still held snugly between his teeth, at how beautifully he responded.

"Are you sure you never done this before?" he asked admiring the red marks his teeth had left upon the uke's skin. "You are doing delightfully well, what a truly submissive little kink you are," Sasuke grinned in wonder.

"Yes I'm sure," was Naruto's reply, "Please sir," he added timidly, "will you bite me harder?"

Sasuke laughed again, and Naruto's skin flushed. What was he doing wrong that this god of a man kept laughing at him? The blonde's face fell and his shoulders slumped underneath the laughter. Reading his body language Sasuke quickly forced Naruto to his knees so he could better maneuver the submissive. He pinned Naruto's legs beneath his and ground his pant-clad erection against the blue-eyed boy's bare back to show him that of all things, Sasuke was _not _disappointed in Naruto's behavior. "You are doing delightfully," Sasuke praised, "I'm not laughing at you... well not for the reason you think. I think you're damned adorable and my laughter is joy at how well you're doing." Sasuke pressed closer so as to whisper softly in Naruto's ear, his breath smooth and warm, raising up the hair along the back of Naruto's neck, "I like how you respond to me," Uchiha's voice was low with arousal and Naruto sighed relaxing into Sasuke's control. The raven took this moment to pin the blonde's arms helplessly above his head, stretching that delicious tan body taut. His mouth found the spot where the flesh of Naruto's neck met his shoulder and he bit down. Sasuke did exactly as Naruto had asked and bit hard, the pain was immediate and it bowed Naruto's back. A cry was torn from Naruto's throat and for a moment Sasuke wondered if he had bitten the uke too hard and the cry was of pain not arousal, but then Naruto's voice cried out, broken and octaves higher:

"Please sir...yes like that...Oh God it feels so good." Testing, Sasuke bit harder to see his reaction and Naruto's head fell back against Sasuke's shoulder, his face tight with ecstasy. Pleased the raven released the skin he and saw the light bruise begin to form, Naruto's face fell slack as he caught his breath and they both knew the bite mark would take days to heal.

Sasuke's hand slid further back to tease Naruto's hole, and the submissive's body bucked against the fingers as they slid them along his opening gently pressing and teasing, feeling how Naruto's body was trembling from his "abuse", "God you really liked that. You and me are going to have so much fun my little masochist." He smiled and this time Naruto smiled too.

"Yes sir," he grinned. Sasuke slid a finger inside and marveled at how tight he was.

"Dear Lord," he murmured "this is almost virginal." Naruto's face turned red.

Sasuke inserted another finger, and Naruto's back bowed and the Uchiha's slender digit arched inside of him.

"Oh God!" Naruto's voice rang out as he cried desperately, "Oh please more!"

Sasuke smiled wickedly down at the blond, "We're are most assuredly just getting started."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this little (it was actually rather long). **

**Part Two to come soon with more smutty goodness. **

**Cheers!**

**-DarkAngelLeo**


	2. Chapter 2: Fun Times

**Yay, I wrote quickly but it's also shorter. Trade offs my friends, trade offs. Here's the next little bit of Club Sin. If reviews are good I'll add another part. If not, whelp, onto to the next ffic.**

**Hurrah for all the characters being good people. Bastardy Sasuke and Wimpy Naruto are characterizations I use often, but it's good to change it up a bit I should think. [Also on the way is a cute little fluff fic. It'll be pure vanilla and purely delightful, simply because one can't always right about kinky sex (or could I...)] lol.**

**Anyways...I'm tired. I'll read through it tomorrow and do touch ups. Anything glaring and unacceptable just scold me and I'll fix it.**

**Characters are still OOC. No mopey-ness here BELIEVE IT!**

**Not edited yet. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. And *sniffles* Club Sin is not a real place (although BDSM clubs do exist) but damn that sounds like a nice place to visit...**

**Umm what else...**

**READ and REVIEW **

** -Please. I'm a review addict. I can really never get enough and until I can afford counseling I feel like you should just indulge me. :)**

* * *

"Shall we continue this?" Sasuke chuckled and received only a moan in response. "Don't forget you can safe word anytime it gets to be too much," the Uchiha added seriously, "There's no shame, red for stop, yellow for slow down." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and practically moaned his response, his voice rough with lust, "Green Sir, oh god please don't stop."

Naruto eyes were glazed as he stood, helplessly handcuffed to the wall, with his arms held high above his head. His body was slumped in the constraints, as it was now those cuffs and not his own strength that held him up. His now naked body was glistening with sweat and his hair was wildly tousled. The blonde's expression also held a trace of pain, his cock stood out from his body, teased but unsatisfied, Sasuke had teased him so close to the edge more times than Naruto's lust hazy mind could count, before pulling back and stopping. The Uchiha read Naruto's wanton body like a book, seeing the signs of oncoming climax, drawing Naruto so close to the brink and then just the moment before stopping. The look of agony that would cross Naruto's face each time drew Sasuke even closer to his own edge.

He was teasing the uke in so many delicious ways too, and Naruto responded so beautifully to all of them. Playing with this particular blonde was heady stuff, and Sasuke oftentimes almost forgot that this was a test session. The raven's task was to help the blonde establish his limits, his pain threshold. As Sasuke stood before him, a belt gripped casually in his right hand, he was deeply impressed by just how much the blonde was taking.

Except for having unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a smooth expanse of hard muscle, Sasuke had not removed his own clothing. He had made sure that Naruto had lost all of his though, and he definitely appreciated the view. Slight red welts were crisscrossed along Naruto's supple skin, more than Sasuke had originally intended because the blonde had just been so damn responsive. Even the process of removing the clothes had been a thrilling one, as Sasuke had promised an unpleasant punishment for each second the submissive took after Sasuke got to ten. It had been adorable watching Naruto fall over himself struggling to remove his skinny jeans before even taking off his sneakers. The blond had ended up on his ass the clothes flung off into the corner to prove that they were off and his chest rising and falling rapidly as he stared up at the Dom.

Sasuke had maintained his serious demeanor as he announced that it had taken Naruto a full 18 seconds to disrobe. He watched the anxiety fill the blonde's face and delighted in the look of remorse that followed as Naruto realized he had failed in his task with a stern expression, instructing Naruto that next time he expected the blonde to do better. Inside though, inside Sasuke was beaming. He had eight punishments he could now deliver on the uke at anytime he pleased.

"Sir?" Naruto's voice called out softly, drawing Sasuke's full attention to the present.

"Sorry pet, I was just contemplating what your first punishment will be…" Sasuke set the belt down onto the bed and went to unchain Naruto from the wall.

Naruto's eyes widened and Sasuke couldn't contain his chuckle. "Not tonight of course, torturing you has me too worked up to wait much longer. I'm about to take you Naruto, and it's going to hurt are you ready for it?" Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto at that moment and even before Naruto spoke the words the raven knew the blonde was ready.

Naruto's blue eyes were on fire, and the lust and pure excitement within them brighter than anything Sasuke had ever seen it before. "Don't hold back," was all he could manage to say before Sasuke had tossed him onto the bed, pinning the uke's now writhing, sun-kissed body beneath his own, stronger one.

"Oh God," Sasuke groaned, "with a look in your eyes like that you can't possibly expect me to hold back," he grinned predatorily down at the blond.

"I'm just begging to be ravished Sir," the blonde grinned in response his own smirk turning into a surprised "oh" as Sasuke's finger again found his hole, this time without any pesky clothing anymore. Sasuke's finger arched and pressed deeper, and Naruto's breath hitched. "Oh please Sir, don't tease me anymore!" he cried out desperately, and Sasuke's grin became pure sin.

"Begging to be ravished eh'?" Sasuke smirked, "I think you should beg a little more, teasing you is just sooo much fun and all." To prove his point Sasuke removed his finger and instead traced his finger along Naruto's aching cock, his finger rubbing the pre-cum that was oozing from the hot little tip.

Naruto's hips bucked violently trying to get more friction as his eyes filled with tears, "Oh please Sir, no more teasing! I can't take it! I need you inside of me! Sir please!"

Sasuke's face filled with triumph, a predator who held its sought prey between his teeth.

For good measure though, Sasuke still paused a moment, seeming to truly consider whether or not the a-fucking-dorable blonde beneath him had suffered enough. He waited just long enough for Naruto to give him one last pleading look before pressing three fingers against Naruto's lips. "Suck," was the raven's simple order, and Naruto eagerly obeyed, his tongue sliding hungrily along the digits. Sasuke had to bite back a groan, _This Boy! _His mind screamed. Oral was definitely going to be part of their future play plans. When he felt his fingers were properly prepared he slid them from the blonde's eager mouth, and directly into his equally hungry hole. He swallowed the blonde's gasp on pain with a heated kiss, his fingers working Naruto just enough so that Sasuke thought he might be able to squeeze his member inside.

Naruto's fingers grasped desperately at the sheets, and he tore his mouth away from Sasuke's, gasping in gulps of air, "Ughhhh.." his voice was rough with pure pleasure, and his mouth formed another perfect 'o' as Sasuke pressed himself inside.

"So tight," Sasuke moaned.

"So hard," was Naruto's breathless response as Sasuke immediately began moving his hips, Naruto's look was one of pure rapture. His murmurs of "Yes…yes..yes," gave Sasuke clear permission to continue and he eagerly did. Playing with the blonde had been one of the most enjoyable play sessions Sasuke had enjoyed to date, and being inside his tight little inner cavity was pure bliss. This part of the play was fairly vanilla for now, but it was still enjoyable. Enjoyable! That was perhaps the understatement of the year! Sasuke knew that having Sasuke's cock inside of him had to be extremely painful for Naruto, but Naruto was a true little masochist, his lips begging for more. More of Sasuke. More of the raven filling him to the brim.

Sasuke was happy to oblige.

The raven's hips thrust just a little harder, just a little faster, but the sounds and responses quickly ended the raven's control, and soon he was pounding the blonde in a blur of flailing hips and bouncing limbs. Naruto's head was thrown back his eyes clenched shut in ecstasy his hands clenching the sheets for dear life. The look on Naruto's face as he came was enough to send Sasuke over his own brink, his body growing taut and hard above Naruto's before collapsing and rolling over to the side to lay next to the sated submissive. Their chests spasmed with post-orgasmic bliss as they gasped in breath.

"That was amazing…" Naruto sighed, his eyes drooping, "Best way to lose virginity ever."

Sasuke was immediately alert at those words. He sat straight up and looked down at the blonde.

"Oh did I not mention that before?" Naruto grinned, "Oopsies Sir, guess you'll just have to keep me. Since you took my virginity and all…"

Sasuke gaze was incredulous. But he soon regained his composure, "That's another punishment," he said simply.

Naruto blanched.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftercare

**Next Chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'm actually abroad right now so I didn't realize this site wasn't blocked. Also this story seems to be more popular than anticipated so if folks are in favor I'll make it not a three shot and toss in some plotline and character/relationship development.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Aftercare_**

Aftercare could be a lot of fun too.

At least Sasuke found it incredibly enjoyable. After they had finished basking in the afterglow Sasuke had taken great pleasure in cleaning up the sub. First he had fetched a warm wet cloth and water, wiping down the leanly muscled blond. He had wiped the blond down _thoroughly _with the cloth and the blond had squirmed adorably as the cloth pressed against his sore muscles, both soothing and cleaning. Of course when the blond got home he would still have to take a shower to get really clean, but this would be sufficient to get the blond home comfortably. Once that was done the blond started to lift himself off the bed, but Sasuke's strongly muscled arms easily forced him back down onto the bed. He wasn't done yet. Sasuke sat on the bed and pulled warm body into his arms, his hands gently massaged the blonde's wrists where the chains had left their mark before they reached into the bedside drawer and, grabbing a soothing balm, smoothed the balm into the slight welts that covered the blonde's otherwise flawless back, ass, and thighs. His touch had the blonde practically purring in his arms and the way the boy squirmed in his arms quickly had Sasuke ready for another round. Naruto's eyes filled with hunger as he felt his Sir's cock stir beneath him. His eager hand reached to take what he wanted but Sasuke's hand caught him before he could touch what had given him so much pleasure less than an hour ago. Sasuke shook his head, "No more tonight pet. It's time for you to rest." The pout the cerulean eyed boy gave him was almost enough to make him change his mind.

To prove his point Sasuke rose and gave the uke his clothes, then pressing a kiss to the furrowed brow he left briefly while the blond dressed. He returned after a few minutes with two bottles of water one of which he gave to the blonde, who accepted it graciously drinking the refreshing liquid with as much enthusiasm as he did everything else. It brought a small smile to the raven's lips, with anyone else the he would have assumed that such enthusiasm was forced, but Naruto seemed utterly sincere. Sasuke suspected it was in part due to the blonde's youth, but all the same hoped he'd stay that way forever.

That thought gave the raven a heady pause. One test session and he was thinking of forever! What ridiculousness, he needed to get ahold of himself! Still the thought of more time with the blond brought a fond smile to his lips that he couldn't quite force away. He sighed at where his mind had taken him, he couldn't rush things, well more than he already had. How far he had gone with the blonde on what was _supposed _to be a test session was alarming and reckless of him and he chided himself internally as he watched the blonde finish his water with a refreshed "ahhh".

"Alright come on," the raven ordered, the blond rising shakily to his feet and following the elder out of the play room. They went back to the office. "Wait here," Sasuke said simply turning and shutting the door behind him.

Naruto's mind was in a drug-like haze. His whole body ached in all the right places and he felt more content than he had in a very long time. He thought of all that he and the raven had done together. Of how wantonly he had acted under those caresses and strikes and felt a flaming blush rise to his cheeks. Naruto had never done anything like that before and he felt positively drunk from it. His head lolled to rest gently on the magnificent oaken desk. Eyes fluttering shut while he pictured Sasuke in his mind's eye. That dark hair, the pure lean muscle he could feel beneath that milky white skin. Those burning eyes! Naruto had never seen eyes as intense as Sasuke's. Pure authority had rolled off of the Dom and Naruto had felt like he could swim in it!

There was a faint bell of alarm within Naruto's mind at how focused he was on the raven haired man. Some level of attachment was to be expected, he had been Naruto's first, but the blond had definitely not prepared himself for this level of attraction. This was basically a business deal after all and the blond didn't actually know anything about the man he had just slept with. Another spout of flame lit up his cheeks. Naruto had really done it! He had slept with a complete and total stranger! But it had been so very good…

Luckily just then, the man in question walked back into the cozy office, carrying a jacket and a small grocery bag. Naruto looked up and met the raven's eyes, the asking the only real question that was on his mind. "When can we play again? I want to be your play partner," the blond hesitated, "If you still want me of course."

Sasuke clenched his teeth, didn't the blond know a look like that would get him ravished again!? He felt his own gut clench as he shook his head.

"We won't schedule anything right now, you're high off the endorphins in your system and your judgment is skewed in my favor."

Naruto's eyes shined with confusion and Sasuke had to bite back a wanton groan. God this guy was so fucking adorable. With emphasis on the fucking part, because that was all Sasuke wanted to do right now. He wanted to press his kips against the blonde's frowning ones until they were both panting with desire…

Instead he continued, "We'll meet again next week to talk it over and see if you want to continue this at all, and if you do if you want to try a different partner or two." Naruto did not seem interested.

"I already know those answers though," Naruto pouted, sulking in his chair and Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He handed the blond the jacket and set the bag he'd bought on the desk in front of Naruto indicating that the blond look inside.

The blond pulled out a small tube of ointment, recognizing as the same stuff that the Uchiha had rubbed on his welts, "Rub it on again after you shower tonight," said Uchiha instructed, "And again in the morning. The welts didn't break the skin so there's no chance of it getting infected, but it'll soothe the bruising. There's also a couple of other aftercare items in there that you can keep and use should you decide you want to play again. The blond was about to open his mouth and state very clearly that he would definitely be playing again, but the raven continued over him, "Here's my cell number," he scrawled it on the back of a business card and Naruto sighed, even the man's hand writing was obscenely sexy. It should be a sin!

"Naruto!" Naruto's eyes focused on the snapping fingers in front of his face and he again focused on what the raven was saying, the raven had a frown on his face, "I have important business I have to take care of for the rest of tonight or else I would personally escort you home. Instead I'm going to put you in a taxi okay?" Naruto nodded, "When you get home, in your house with the door locked safe behind you text me that you're safe alright?" Naruto nodded again but Sasuke insisted, "Repeat back to me what I just instructed you." Naruto did and some of the tension in the Uchiha's shoulders slid away. "Good," he sighed but he was still frustrated that the blond would be out in the streets without him.

Naruto smiled internally at the raven's concern and shifted forward so that he perched gingerly on the edge of the office chair, reaching up he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, burying his face into the man's hard stomach and pulling the raven as close to him as he could. He snuggled closer, inhaling the spicy scent of the Uchiha, letting out a pleased sigh. "I'll do as you say Sir," he murmured and Sasuke damn near wanted to send every bouncer he had as a bodyguard to see the blond home safe, as it was he couldn't help but offer to send one frowning as the blond laughed in soft delight, "I'll be fine, no worries. I'll even have the cab driver wait outside until I'm in my building if it'll make you feel better."

Sasuke looked down at the blond wrapped around his waist and forced himself to escort him to a cab instead of back into the bedroom. He saw the blonde off and went back inside the club, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to focus on anything until he received a text from the boy.

* * *

His roommate Kiba looked at the blond curious as their dorm room door shut behind him. "You're home awful late," the brunette commented looking up from his biology homework, "Where'd you go?"

"Downtown." The blond said easily, "I went to a club."

"Oh? Which one?" the brunette inquired innocently, "Maybe I'll go check it out next weekend."

"I'm too drunk to remember." Naruto lied smoothly, he'd remember the name of that club and its owner for the rest of his life. All the same, despite the lie about being drunk, Naruto didn't have to fake the uneasy sway in his stride as, grabbing his pj's, he went into the bathroom to shower. After shutting the door behind him, he cut on the water. Sliding down to sit on the cool tile, Naruto did as he was told and sent a text to the fretting Uchiha.

The response was almost instantaneous and it brought a small smile to the blonde's lips. _"Good. Now shower and sleep."_

'_Already on it,' _was Naruto's reply as he slowly rose and removed his clothes stepping to stand under the pattering water. He tilted his head back and savored the hot spray a moment before quickly washing and getting out. Applying the cream as best he could he dressed and went and climbed into the bed, with a quick goodnight to Kiba, as a last thought he grabbed his phone and sent one last text to the Uchiha, _'Done. In bed now. Good night.' _The answering text, though only two words, made Naruto's heart swell with joy and he fell asleep with a smile still on his face.

_'Good boy.'_

* * *

**_Those who notice mistakes and are bothered, well I'm always looking for a Beta..._**

**_READ REVIEW BE HAPPY_**


End file.
